


all i want is you

by doc_pickles



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, On Call Room Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: Jo is pregnant and frustrated. Alex helps her out.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	all i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> ~just did a bad thing~
> 
> uhhhhh so yeah I have no words, I'm very sorry but not really because someone asked for more smut and well... I'm apparently your girl for that.... anyways enjoy...

Jo couldn’t handle it, the pressure building between her legs as she stood in the trauma room. Her heart began to race as she stepped back from the patient in front of her, the feeling building inside of her too much all of a sudden. The room was too hot, a wave of uncomfortable warmness washing over her as she tried not to concentrate on the way her scrubs clung tightly to her curves. 

“Jo? You okay?”

Looking up from the floor to her husband, Jo swallowed thickly as she began to rip her gloves and gown off, “I just need some air. I’m fine.”

Truthfully, the sound of Alex’s voice had intensified the thrumming deep within her core, Jo’s skin growing hotter as she met his eyes across the table. If she let her body have its way, she’d be bent across the table, onlookers be damned as Alex set a fast and dirty pace to bring her the release she’d been craving. Quickly walking out of the room, she began to fan herself as she headed straight for an on-call room. 

She’d been overwhelmed for the past two hours, buzzing with need and desire in every fiber of her being. She knew it was just the surplus of hormones running through her, but Jo had never felt such a strong feeling and she  _ hated _ it. She hated how she didn’t feel in control of her body, how every movement no matter how small sparked another fire within her. Settling a hand on her barely there bump, she cursed herself for being so overwhelmed with need that she’d let Alex knock her up in the backseat of his car three months ago.

A frustrated groan left Jo as she collapsed onto a bed in the first empty on-call room she’d found, her hands coming to cover her eyes as she forced back the tears welling in her eyes. She didn’t even know why she was crying at this point, her overwhelmed body trying to release some kind of emotion since she wouldn’t give in to the feelings coursing through her. This was one of the downsides of being pregnant, she thought, never being able to tell why you’re feeling what it is you’re feeling. 

“Jo? You in here,” Alex’s voice once again reignited the flame burning in Jo’s core, a volt of electricity surging through her and manifesting itself between her legs. She let a desperate sob break from her as she tried to douse the feeling. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Get out! Go away Alex,” Jo’s voice was muffled by her hands as Alex sat on the bed beside her. She just wanted him to leave so she could attempt to calm herself down, something she absolutely couldn’t do with him so close to her. “Please just leave me alone.”

“Babe you left a case to come cry in an on-call room, I’m sure you can see why your husband is concerned about you,” Alex placed his hand on Jo’s shoulder, causing her to let out a low moan. The small form of contact had sent a tidal wave through her body, her brain begging for more instantly. “Did you just moan? What is going on with you?”

“I’m horny! I have been so damn sexually frustrated all day and I can’t calm down,” Jo sobbed, finally looking up to Alex who was staring down at her in confusion. “Stop looking at me! In fact, just get out, you’re making it so much worse Alex!” 

A smirk appeared on Alex’s face then, his body leaning over her as he teased her. Jo’s heart sped up as he pressed his chest against hers, her swollen and sore breasts perking up at the contact, “I’m making your problem worse? What if I took care of it for you?” 

Jo let a gasp out as Alex’s lips met her neck, the small gesture setting her body into motion, “Mmm stop! I need to get back to work, I don’t have time for this!”

“You can barely concentrate out there babe,” Alex leaned up to press his lips against hers in a tender kiss. Another involuntary moan leaves Jo as she leans into him, her fingers coming to thread through his hair as she desperately presses him closer. “Let me take care of you, then you can go back to work. Okay?”

She can feel herself nod, but Jo barely registers it herself. The kiss Alex placed on her lips sent her mind into overdrive as she let herself lean back into the mattress below her. Her hands are still tangled in his hair as his lips trailed down her neck once more, one of his hands trailing beneath her scrub top to slide under her bra. 

As soon as his fingers brush over her now exposed breast, whatever bit of sense Jo has is gone. Her body is finally getting what it’s wanted for hours on end and her brain is responding in kind. A loud moan leaves her then, encouraging Alex to slide her top up further and replace his hands with his lips on her hot skin. 

“Oh my god, Alex,” Jo’s breathless moan makes even her own cheeks flush, the sultry tone she’d taken on sounding downright pornographic as Alex’s lips close around her nipple. The skin there is even more sensitive than usual, the brush of his teeth against it making her arch her back in pleasure. “Mmmm god yes! Oh my god!” 

A chuckle leaves Alex as he smiles up at Jo, motioning for her to sit up so he can quickly rid her of her top and bra before pressing her back into the mattress. One hand begins to trail down to her pants as his lips find her other breast, “You really weren’t kidding, you never get that riled up so early on.”

Jo wants to refute him, wants to make Alex shut up and keep doing whatever it is that he’s doing, but his fingers are slipping into her panties at the same time that his lips close around her nipple and the combination elicits a cry of pleasure that she feels like she’s been holding back for hours. 

She’s close, much closer than she should be at this point, but her body is on fire, Alex’s hands and lips stoking the flames rising in her belly. She tried to push off the mounting feeling, but when Alex’s fingers curled inside of her, hitting a sweet spot she didn’t know she’d had, the fire inside of her roars loudly, and her orgasm washes over her. She can hear Alex’s low chuckle of surprise as he continues to move his fingers inside of her, the constant motion prolonging her orgasm as she writhes beneath him. 

“Well that’s a record,” Alex’s eyebrows are raised in an amused expression as he slides her pants off fully, the feeling of the cool air hitting her bare skin causing Jo to squirm in anticipation. “You’re so worked up, baby. I can’t imagine how you’ve been walking around here all day.”

Alex’s lips move down her body in a slow, tortuous path, her hips attempting to move off of the bed but being held in place by his firm grip. It takes everything in Jo to keep her moans from getting too loud as Alex’s tongue darts out to lick at her damp core. She knows she’s dripping, she’s been shifting her legs to relieve the mounting pressure between them since she walked into work. The feel of his tongue on her begins to ease the ache she’d felt, now replaced with a growing pleasure as she struggled to keep herself from completely losing it and pushing Alex’s face further into her core.

“Mmm yes baby like that, please,” she can’t help the words rolling off her tongue. Jo normally reserves herself to moans and Alex’s name, but her body won’t let her keep quiet as Alex flicks her clit with his tongue, the sensation bringing about another low moan from her. “Oh fuck. You feel so good, don’t stop.”

Her hips move up suddenly, spurred on by Alex’s low laugh against her lips. The vibrations of the sound against her writhing core are unbearable, the already sensitive skin reacting at light speed to the action. Jo can tell she’s whining, the low incomprehensible sounds coming involuntarily as Alex brings his fingers to curl into her wetness while his tongue pays attention to her swollen clit. The actions are simple things that he’s done thousands of times before in their bed, in his car, in on-call rooms just like this one, in the bathroom of the Frat House during a dinner party… but the combination of his fingers and tongue together now while they’re both supposed to be working almost has her melting into the mattress. She’d just recovered from her last orgasm, but this one seemed even more eager to overpower her body as her back arched and a wave of pleasure racked through her.

She gives in, however, letting her body writhe and moan in pleasure as Alex continues to move, unphased by her movements. She’s never come so fast before, but her body is telling her that this is what she desperately needs. As Jo comes down from her high, she can feel Alex withdraw his fingers from her, his lips trailing back up her body. She could probably die happy right there and then, but as his lips overtake hers, there’s nothing more she wants than her husband inside of her.

“Clothes off, you inside of me,” Jo’s words are rushed as she drags her lips down Alex’s neck, sucking at the skin below his collar. “I really need you to fuck me.”

“Whatever you want Princess,” Alex leaned back to pull off his pants and shirt, Jo’s body already anxious for his touch again. Her fingers reach out for him, nails raking down his chest as he reaches to push his boxers down. Jo’s fingers follow the fabric, moving to lightly brush down his now exposed thighs and carefully avoid his throbbing erection. “Turn around, keep those hands to yourself.”

Jo obeys readily, hips high in the air as Alex grasps them tightly. Just the feeling of his hands on her skin send an anticipatory moan falling from her lips. One hand reaches down to run through her slick folds, prompting her to press her face into a pillow to muffle her groans of pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking eager,” Alex’s voice is low, Jo barely able to hear it over her moans. His fingers move to tease her clit as the tip of his cock teases her entrance. “What do you want? Tell me what you want baby.”

“Fuck me, please just fuck me Alex,” her voice comes out as whine, her begging spurring Alex on to sheath himself fully inside of her. Her fingers curl into the sheet below her, teeth biting into her lower lip as she rocks back towards him. “Oh fuck yes.”

Alex wastes no time in setting a quick and dirty pace, the exact thing Jo had pictured earlier as they’d stood across from each other in the trauma room. One hand is still gripping her hip tightly, the other that had been paying careful attention to her clit now moving up to pinch at her nipples. The sensation overwhelms Jo, her back arching into his hand enthusiastically. 

As she moves her body, Alex’s thrusts change their course and hit a sweet spot within Jo when he bottoms himself out. She really feels like she might tear in half, the electricity coursing through her veins intensifying tenfold as he picks his pace up and consistently hits the spot within her that’s driving her crazy. 

“Alex, oh god, baby… don’t, oh fuck,” her words aren’t coherent as she wills herself not to pass out from the pleasure overwhelming her body. Her husband's hands ravishing her body as she moved closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm are exactly what she had been craving. The hours of shifting stances in the OR and uncomfortable feelings as she walked the halls were worth it if it ended with her getting fucked out of her mind. “Yes, yes! Alex!”

The feeling of Alex’s cock filling her and hitting just right combined with his hands tortuously pulling at her breasts sends her over the edge, her moans falling silent as she gasps for breath. It’s overpowering, the third orgasm that rocks through her body like a hurricane. She barely has a moment to catch her breath as Alex continues to pump in and out of her, the movement of his cock prolonging her orgasm as she lets the sensations flood over her.

“You’re full of surprises today, aren’t you,” Alex’s hands wander back to her hips as Jo comes down from her high, finally pulling away from her in a gentle move that has her moaning at the loss of contact as her hips fall to the mattress. “No whining, I’m just moving around. Come here.”

He pulls her up, hands back on her hips as he guides her onto his lap. Jo’s fingers instantly tangle into Alex’s hair as she leans down to kiss him, her heaving chest pressing against his in desperation, “I wanted to see your face when I came. You know since you’ve already come three times I figured I should savor my one time.”

A laugh leaves Jo as she positions herself above Alex, her fingers moving to give his dick a few precursory tugs before she sinks down and buries her lips in his neck. Relishing in the moan that Alex lets out, she begins to move her hips in a slow circle that has both of them groaning in pleasure. 

“Fucking hell Jo,” Alex’s hips thrust up to meet her movements, her head falling backwards at the increase of friction between them. “You like that? Huh?”

Alex’s hands trail back down to her hips, giving him more leeway to thrust wildly into her as she lets her moans fall out of her, “Yes yes yes yes, oh god Alex.” 

She’s already nearing her peak again, shocked at her body’s reaction to being filled so deeply by Alex. He’s tense beneath her, his fingers squeezing her hips tightly as he buries his face in her neck. His teeth are scraping against her pulse point, a low growl leaving him as he struggles to speak, “Oh god, you feel so good. I’m not gonna last long.”

“Come on baby, come with me please,” Jo’s fingers grab under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her. Alex’s eyes grow dark as they meet hers, his thrusts getting sloppy as he moves with reckless abandon under her. Her own hips begin to twist in time with his movements, both of them moaning in delight at the feeling. “That’s it, come on baby, come for me.”

Her walls tense once again, her fourth orgasm ripping through her just as intense and brilliant as the first three. She keeps her eyes locked with Alex’s as her mouth falls agape, his thrusts slowing as his own orgasm rips through him. Finally he stills, a loud and long moan escaping his lips as he emptied himself inside of her. They both sit still, chests heaving as they take in the intensity of what’s just happened. 

“So,” Alex’s lips trailed from Jo’s neck to her lips, a grin on his face as one hand fell to cover her protruding stomach. “Did I take care of your problem?”


End file.
